hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Gnädinger
) |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 1.77 m 5' 9¾" |Row 7 title = Alternate names |Row 7 info = Matthias Gnädiger Matthias Gnädinger|image = File:MathiasGnädinger.jpg |imagewidth = 270}}Mathias Gnädinger (25 March 1941 – 3 April 2015) was a Swiss actor and voice actor. Mathias was born on 25 March 1941 in Ramsen / Switzerland, a small village near Stein am Rhein. His uncle, farmer and painter Josef Gnädinger sent Mathias at drama school. Gnädinger originally worked as a typographer, before he began his studio in Zurich on stage acting. He later started to work at various stages. The last firm commitment he had was at the Berlin Schaubühne. He was a freelance actor since 1988. Mathias appeared in the 2004 film Der Untergang, where he played Hermann Göring. He only appears in one scene, where he had no lines. Gnädinger also performed in leading roles in "Das Boot ist voll" by Markus Imhoof, nominated in 1982; and in "Reise der Hoffnung" by Xavier Koller, which was honoured with an Oscar for Best Foreign Language Film in 1991. Mathias Gnädinger received an Honorable Mention for his comedic performance in Lorenz Keiser’s comedy “Länger Leben,” which was screened in Los Angeles at the Hollywood Reel Independent Film Festival (December 6-11, 2011). Mathias was the eldest of his five brothers. His youngest brother, Angelo, was Director General at the ICRC. In 2004, Gnädinger married his childhood girlfriend, Ursula Zarotti. They had a son, Gilles, who is a trained chef. He died on 3 April 2015, in the University Hospital in Zürich, due to ARDS. Filmography *Silberkiesel - Hunkeler tritt ab (2011) .... Kommissar Hunkeler *Länger leben (2010) .... Max Wanner *Hunkeler macht Sachen (2008) .... Kommissar Peter Hunkeler *Steinschlag (2005) .... *Ricordare Anna (2005) .... Viktor Looser *Vogelpredigt, Die (2005) .... *Tod einer Ärztin (2005) .... Kommissar Hunkeler *Downfall (2004) .... Reichsmarschall Hermann Göring *Sternenberg (2004) .... Franz Engi *Paar im Kahn, Das (2004) .... Hunkeler *1809 Andreas Hofer - Die Freiheit des Adlers (2002) .... Marschall Lefèbvre *Big Deal (2002) .... Walter Oberholzer *Spital in Angst (2001) .... Kommandant Bertschinger *Lieber Brad (2001) .... Urs *Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit (2001) .... Adalbert Jentsch *Komiker (2000) .... *WerAngstWolf (2000) .... *Tresko - Der Maulwurf (1996) .... *Deutschlandlied (1996) .... Hermann Sternke *Büvös vadász (1994) .... Police Chief *Tschäss (1994) .... *Kinder der Landstraße (1994) .... Roger Kessel *Joe & Marie (1994) .... Marie's father *Grüne Heinrich, Der (1994) .... L'oncle *Justiz (1993) .... Police Chief *Probefahrt ins Paradies (1993) .... Freddie *Leo Sonnyboy: Vom Tauerkloß zum Herzensbrecher (1992) .... Leo Mangold *Tassilo - Ein Fall für sich (TV Series) (1991) .... Archivar *Reise der Hoffnung (1990) .... Truckdriver Ramser *Berg, Der (1990) .... *Bingo (1990) .... Bingo *Winckelmanns Reisen (1990) .... Berner *Leo Sonnyboy (1989) .... Leo *Nuit de l'eclusier, La (1989) .... Koebi *Gekauftes Glück (1989) .... 'Hirschen'-Wirt *Der Wald (1989) .... *Klassäzämekunft (1988) .... *Pattbergs Erbe (1987) .... Lirchmair *Gemeindepräsident, Der (1983) .... Hans Sturzenegger *Boot ist voll, Das (1981) .... Franz Flueckiger *Erfinder, Der (1981) .... Spekulant *Trilogie 1848 - Der Galgensteiger (1978) .... Johannes Gross *Lehme si Letscht, Em (1977) .... Willi *Ich (1968) .... Die vier Brüder #2 Awards *Swiss Film Prize (2003) *Prix Walo (1996) in the drama division *Hans Reinhart Ring (1996) *Prix d'interpretation du Festival International du film comédie Vevey (1990) *Zurich Film Award (1985) Trivia *Mathias Gnädinger was three days younger than Bruno Ganz, who played Hitler in Downfall. Category:Actors